Galeria:Tsumugi Shirogane
Projekty postaci= =Oficjalne= Tsumugi Shirogane Illustration.png|Oficjalny projekt stworzony przez Ruiego Komatsuzaki NDRV3 Art Gallery Tsumugi Shirogane.png|Projekt bohatera z plików gry''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' galeria z gry. Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Tsumugi Shirogane Designs.png|Projekt bohatera z plików gry'Skan przez:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224690822/tsumugi-shirogane-pages-from-the-new-danganronpa @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Profile) Danganronpa V3 - Day One Dossier Art Booklet - Tsumugi Shirogane.png|Profil KokichiegoNIS America Day One Dossier broszura Tsumugi Shirogane Symbol (Former School).png|Herb poprzedniej szkoły Kokichiego Beta Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Tsumugi Shirogane (1).png|Beta (1)Skan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224995837/new-danganronpa-v3-betas-with-creator-notes-part-2 @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Beta)New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials Collection‏‎ (Danganronpa V3 art book). Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Tsumugi Shirogane (2).png|Beta (2) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Tsumugi Shirogane (3).png|Beta (3) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Tsumugi Shirogane (4).png|Beta (4) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Tsumugi Shirogane (5).png|Beta (5) |-| DRV3= =''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony= Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - Tsumugi Shirogane (English).png|Opening '(Angielski)' Danganronpa V3 Opening - Tsumugi Shirogane (Japanese).png|Opening '(Japoński)' Danganronpa V3 Opening - Tsumugi Shirogane (French).png|Opening '(Francuski)' Danganronpa V3 Tsumugi Shirogane Opening (Chinese).png|Opening '(Chiński)' Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (1).png|Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (9).png|Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (13).png|Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (17).png|Opening Przedstawienie postaci Danganronpa V3 Tsumugi Shirogane Introduction (French).jpg|Karta postaci (Francuska) Prolog Danganronpa V3 CG - The Pre-Game students gathered in the gym.png|Uczniowie w sali gimnastycznej (Przed Grą) Danganronpa V3 CG - The Pre-Game students ambushed by the Exisals.png|Uczniowie otoczeni przez Exisale (Przed Grą) Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs Entrance (9).png|Monokubs popisujący się przed bohaterami Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students New Uniforms (PC).png|Nowe ubrania bohaterów (Przed grą; PC) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students New Uniforms (Vita).png|Nowe ubrania bohaterów (Przed grą; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (PC) (1).png|Uczniowie w nowych strojach (Przed grą; PC) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (Vita) (1).png|Uczniowie w nowych strojach (Przed grą; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (PC) (2).png|Uczniowie w nowych strojach (Przed grą; PC) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (Vita) (2).png|Uczniowie w nowych strojach (Przed grą; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Start of the Killing School Semester.png|Początek morderczej gry Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs laughing at the students.png|Początek morderczej gry Rozdział 1 Danganronpa V3 CG - The students despairing at failing the Death Road of Despair (3).png|Poddanie się po kilku próbach ukończenia Śmiercionośnej Drogi Rozpaczy Danganronpa V3 CG - Nail Brush Scene (1).png|Dodatkowa scena (1) Danganronpa V3 CG - Nail Brush Scene (2).png|Dodatkowa scena (2) Danganronpa V3 CG - Tsumugi Shirogane showing she can't cosplay real people.png|Alergia Tsumugi Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (3).png|Jedno ze zdjęć z ukrytych kamer Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Winda prowadząca do sali sądowej (Rozdział 01) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (2).png|Przygotowania przed rozprawą (Rozdział 01) Danganronpa V3 Kaede Akamatsu's execution (2).png|Bohaterowie oglądający egzekucję Kaede Danganronpa V3 Kaede Akamatsu's execution (35).png|Bohaterowie oglądający egzekucję Kaede Rozdział 2 Danganronpa V3 CG - Gonta Gokuhara's Insect Meet and Greet (1).png|Spotkanie miłośników insektów. Danganronpa V3 CG - Gonta Gokuhara's Insect Meet and Greet (2).png|Spotkanie miłośników insektów. Danganronpa V3 CG - Himiko Yumeno and Angie Yonaga's Magic Show (English) (14).png|Ciało Ryomy Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Winda prowadząca do sali sądowej (Rozdział 02) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (2).png|Przygotowania przed rozprawą (Rozdział 02) Rozdział 3 Danganronpa V3 CG - Mass funeral for the students.png|Portrety uczniów na masowym pogrzebie Danganronpa V3 CG - Ultimate Academy Student Council (English).png|Samorząd szkolny Danganronpa V3 CG - Angie Yonaga holding Tsumugi Shirogane (1).png|Angie przytulająca Tsumugi Danganronpa V3 CG - Angie Yonaga holding Tsumugi Shirogane (2).png|Tsumugi wyobraża sobie Atuę Danganronpa V3 CG - K1-B0 showing off his flashlight function (3).png|Tsumugi oślepiona światłem K1-B0 Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png|Winda prowadząca do sali sądowej (Rozdział 03) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 3) (2).png|Przygotowania przed rozprawą (Rozdział 03) Danganronpa V3 CG - Himiko Yumeno crying after the trial (1).png|Tsumugi obserwuje płaczącą Himiko. Rozdział 4 Danganronpa V3 CG - Tsumugi Shirogane serving Shuichi Saihara a drink (1).png|Tsumugi podaje drinka Shuichiemu Danganronpa V3 CG - Tsumugi Shirogane serving Shuichi Saihara a drink (2).png|Tsumugi podaje drinka Shuichiemu Danganronpa V3 CG - The students preparing to enter the Neo World Program (1).png|Pozostali uczniowie wkraczają do Neo World Programu Danganronpa V3 CG - The students preparing to enter the Neo World Program (2).png|Pozostali uczniowie wkraczają do Neo World Programu Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 4).png|Winda prowadząca do sali sądowej (Rozdział 04) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 4) (2).png|Przygotowania przed rozprawą (Rozdział 04) Rozdział 5 Danganronpa V3 - The remaining survivors standing in front of the exit door.png|Tsumugi i reszta stoją przed drzwiami V3 Elevator - Five people left.png|Winda prowadząca do sali sądowej (Rozdział 05) Danganronpa V3 Chapter 5 Class Trial Character Portrait 2.png|Portret postaci na rozprawie Everyone exercising.png|Tsumugi doing pushups. Tsumugi Shirogane cosplaying Junko Enoshima in Monokuma producing room.png|Tsumugi przebrana za Junko Enoshimę przed "Motherkumą." Rozdział 6 An Exisal finding Shuichi Saihara in the library.jpg|Tsumugi i Shuichi otoczeni przez Exisale. Tsumugi Shirogane and Shuichi Saihara run away from an explosion.png|Tsumugi i Shuichi uciekają od wybuchających Exisali Danganronpa V3 Chapter 6 - Rantaro Amami's Real Killer.png|Tsumugi okazuje się być prawdziwym mordercą Rantaro. (1) Danganronpa V3 Chapter 6 - Closing Argument (10).png|Tsumugi okazuje się być prawdziwym mordercą Rantaro. (2) Danganronpa V3 Chapter 6 - Closing Argument (11).png|Tsumugi okazuje się być prawdziwym mordercą Rantaro. (3) Junko Enoshima 53rd.png|Tsumugi przebrana za 53-cią Junko Enoshimę. Junko Enoshima 53rd's introduction.png|Tsumugi przedstawia się za 53-cią Junko. Junko_Enoshima_the_53rd_English.png|Tsumugi przedstawia się za 53-cią Junko. (wersja angielska) Tsumugi Shirogane in a television screen on the outside world.png|Tsumugi pojawia się w TV Danganronpa V3 Chapter 6 - Tsumugi Making Flashbacks Lights.png|Tsumugi używa Światła Wspomnień Tsumugi's execution.jpg|Tsumugi obserwuje jak K1-B0 niszczy akademię Tsumugi Shirogane's death.png|Egzekucja Tsumugi i Monokumy. Reszta Research Center Tsumugi Shirogane.png|Laboratorium Badawcze Monokuma and the monokubs laughing at the group .jpg|Rozpoczęcie gry w dodatkowym trybie Danganronpa V3 Extra Page - Tsumugi Shirogane.png|Dodatkowa strona Danganronpa V3 Extra Page - Tsumugi Shirogane (Mastermind).png|Dodatkowa strona ("Mastermind") Danganronpa V3 Demo Version - Early - Class Trial Splash CG - Tsumugi Shirogane.png|Demo; Wczesne Danganronpa V3 - Final - Class Trial Splash CG - Tsumugi Shirogane.png|Pełna gra; Finalne Karta postaci Tsumugi Shirogane Report Card Page 0 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 0 Tsumugi Shirogane Report Card Page 1 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 1 Tsumugi Shirogane Report Card Page 2 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 2 Tsumugi Shirogane Report Card Page 3 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 3 Tsumugi Shirogane Report Card Page 4 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 4 Tsumugi Shirogane Report Card Page 5 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 5 Tsumugi Shirogane Report Card Skill (For Shuichi).jpg|Umiejętność Tsumugi Shirogane Report Card Page 0 (For Kaede).png|Strona 0 (Z Kaede) Tsumugi Shirogane Report Card Page 1 (For Kaede).png|Strona 1 (Z Kaede) Tsumugi Shirogane Report Card Page 2 (For Kaede).png|Strona 2 (Z Kaede) |-| Książki= =Okładki= Manga Cover - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).png|Tylna okładka ''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 =Ilustracje= Manga Insert Art - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (1).png|Ilustracja przez: Yucco (ゆっこ) New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic AnthologySkan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160222516877/special-illustrations-from-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Tom 1) Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 3 (3).png|Ilustracja przez: ソノムラ z New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 3Skan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/167946732832/special-illustrations-from-volume-3-of-the-new @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Tom 3) |-| Ilustracje promocyjne= =Ukazane przedpremierowo= Zwiastuny Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (3).png|Prasowa konferencja PlayStation (13 września 2016) Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (7).png|Prasowa konferencja PlayStation (13 września 2016) Danganronpa V3 - Commercial 1 Screenshot (Japanese).png|Reklama 01 (15 września 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (1).png|Pierwsze ukazanie gry (24 października 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (5).png|Pierwsze ukazanie gry (24 października 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (10).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci 02 (21 listopada 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (11).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci 02 (21 listopada 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (12).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci 02 (21 listopada 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (13).png|Drugie ukazanie gry (11 grudnia 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (17).png|Drugie ukazanie gry (11 grudnia 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (24).png|Drugie ukazanie gry (11 grudnia 2016) Danganronpa V3 - E3 Trailer Screenshot (English) (20).png|Zwiastun z E3 (13 czerwca 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 3 Screenshot (English) (10).png|Angielski zwiastun postaci 03 (7 września 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 3 Screenshot (English) (11).png|Angielski zwiastun postaci 03 (7 września 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 3 Screenshot (English) (12).png|Angielski zwiastun postaci 03 (7 września 2017) =Pozostałe Ilustracje= Profile z oficjalnych stron gry Tsumugi Shirogane Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile.png|Japońska strona Danganronpa V3Danganronpa.com/v3: [http://www.danganronpa.com/v3/character/ japońska strona Danganronpa V3] Tsumugi Shirogane Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Wersja mobilna Tsumugi Shirogane Danganronpa V3_Official English Website Profile.png|Angielska strona Danganronpa V3Danganronpa.us/v3: [http://danganronpa.us/v3/character/index.php angielska strona Danganronpa V3] Tsumugi Shirogane Danganronpa V3 Official English Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Wersja mobilna Inne strony internetowe MyNavi - Tsumugi Shirogane.png|Ankieta Online: Tsumugi jako 3 najpopularniejsza postać'mynavi.jp:' [https://news.mynavi.jp/lp/2017/entertainment/hobby/danganronpa/ Ankieta MyNavi Danganronpa V3] Danganronpa V3 Steam Trading Card (6).png|Truth (Karta Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Foil Trading Card (6).png|Truth Folia (Karta Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Card - Tsumugi Shirogane and Rantaro Amami.jpg|Truth - Całość (Karta Steam) Tapety Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine strona Danganronpa V3. Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Tsumugi Shirogane PC wallpaper.png|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Tsumugi Shirogane iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Tsumugi Shirogane Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Tsumugi Shirogane Twitter Header.png|Twitter Digital MonoMono Machine Tsumugi Shirogane Facebook Header.png|Facebook Gadżety Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 1.png|Ilustracja (Limited Base) Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.png|Ilustracja (Limited Base) New Danganronpa V3 Scrum Can Badge from ebten (2).png|Plakietka; zestaw "Kuro" (ebten) Tsumamare Series Danganronpa V3 Tsumugi Shirogane.jpg|Brelok (Tsumamare Series) New Danganronpa V3 Rubberstrap ViVimus Collection Tsumugi Shirogane.png|Gumka do ścierania (ViVimus) Danganronpa V3 Merchandise NISA Enamel Pins Killing Set.jpg|Przypinki; zestaw "Killing" (NISA) Kafejka Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Coaster 07.png|Tacka (Sweets Paradise Collaboration) Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Can Badge (8).png|Plakietka (Sweets Paradise Collaboration). Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Keychain (8).png|Brelok (Sweets Paradise Collaboration) Bonusy z zamówienia Pre-Order Danganronpa_V3_Preorder_Bonus_Large_Fabric_Poster_from_Yamashin_WEB.png|Plakat (Yasashin WEB) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Can Badge 2 from Stella Worth.png|Plakietka (Stella-Worth) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Clearfile from Stella Worth.png|Ilustracja (Stella-Worth) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Pouch Design from WonderGOO.png|Projekt woreczka (WonderGOO) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Pouch from WonderGOO.png|Woreczek (WonderGOO) Danganronpa_V3_Preorder_Bonus_Clearfile_from_Yodobashi_Camera.png|Ilustracja (Yodobashi Camera) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Credit Card Sticker from enterking.png|Naklejka na kartę kredytową/płatniczą (enterking) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Mouse Pad from amiami.png|Podkładka pod myszkę (AmiAmi) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Microfiber Towel from Gamers.png|Mini-ręcznik (Gamers) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Post Cards from ebten.png|Pocztówka (ebten) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Smart Phone Case from ebten.png|Etui (ebten) |-| Skany= Skany z artbooków New Danganronpa V3 Everyone's New Semester of Killing Official Material Settings Art Book.png|Przednia okładka New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials CollectionSkan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/159453947432/high-quality-cover-of-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Okładka Art Book) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Tsumugi Shirogane Profile.png|''Danganronpa V3'' projekt i profil postaci Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Tsumugi Shirogane Character Profiling.png|''Danganronpa V3'' projekt i profil postaci Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Tsumugi Shirogane Relationship Chart.png|''Danganronpa V3'' projekt i profil postaci Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 High School Uniform Sprites (3).png|''Danganronpa V3'' mundurki z poprzednich szkół'Skan przez:'[http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224645167/finally-its-time-for-those-prologue-sprites @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Uniform) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Rough Sketch (1).png|Szkice'Skan przez:' on Tumblr (Szkice) Skany Famitsu Famitsu Scan September 14th, 2016 Page 2.png|Strona 2'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/150451845511/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 14 września 2016)Tłumaczenie przez: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/150408120438/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-14th-2016-thank @jinjojess na Tumblr] (Tłumaczenie Famitsu: 14 września 2016) 14 września 2016 Famitsu Scan September 29th, 2016 Page 5.png|Strona 5'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151058733461/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 29 września 2016)Tłumaczenie przez: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/151060602898/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-29th-2016 @jinjojess na Tumblr] (Tłumaczenie Famitsu: 29 września 2016) 29 września 2016 Famitsu Scan October 20th, 2016 Page 2.png|Strona 2'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152031165096/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 20 października 2016) 20 października 2016 Famitsu Scan November 17th, 2016 Page 3.png|Strona 3'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/153264675931/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 17 listopada 2016)Tłumaczenie przez: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/153266308308/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-november-17th-2016-its @jinjojess na Tumblr] (Tłumaczenie Famitsu: 17 listopada 2016) 17 listopada 2016 Famitsu Scan November 17th, 2016 Page 4.png|Strona 4 17 listopada 2016 Famitsu Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 7.png|Strona 7'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155721466546/new-danganronpa-v3-part-2-of-2-scans-7-12-of-12 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 12 stycznia 2017) 12 stycznia 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2016/12/this-weeks-famitsu-scans_28.html @allgamesdelta.net] (Skan Famitsu: 19 stycznia 2017) 19 stycznia 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 2 and Page 3.png|Strona 2 i strona 3 19 stycznia 2017 Famitsu_Scan_January_26th,_2017_Advert.png|Reklama'Skan przez:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2017/01/this-weeks-famitsu-scans_11.html allgamesdelta.net] (Skan Famitsu: 26 stycznia 2017) 26 stycznia 2017 Skany Dengeki Dengeki Scan September 30th, 2016 Page 2.png|Strona 2: Skan przez: [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151133602126/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 30 września 2016) 30 września 2016 Dengeki Scan October 27th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152342096906/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 27 października 2016) 27 października 2016 Dengeki Scan November 24th, 2016 Page 4.png|Strona 4'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/153565507531/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 24 listopada 2016) 24 listopada 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1: Przez しまどりる'Skan przez:' [http://xsiggix.tumblr.com/post/155621180791/guess-who-just-got-the-v3-magazine-and-decided-to @xsiggix na Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 27 grudnia 2016) 27 grudnia 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 2.png|Strona 2: Przez 南街香 27 grudnia 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 5.png|Strona 5: Przez S.濃すぎ 27 grudnia 2016 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 6.png|Strona 6'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155722553851/new-danganronpa-v3 @xsiggix na Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 12 stycznia 2017) 12 stycznia 2017 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 7.png|Strona 7 12 stycznia 2017 |-|Przypisy= Kategoria:Galerie